


Pokestuck

by RedSquirrel



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Humanstuck, Pokestuck, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3031787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSquirrel/pseuds/RedSquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't a ship fic so much as it's a "these characters never interacted" fic. Also, Nep is underrated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pokestuck

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a ship fic so much as it's a "these characters never interacted" fic. Also, Nep is underrated.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are finally 13 years old. You have been waiting to begin your journey all of your life and now that it's here, you don't know if you can do it. You leave your home with a quiver in your step and walk to Professor Nitram's lab. 

"Hey doll." The professor says as you approach him. "What do you need?"

"'I'm starting my journey today!' AC says confidently!" the young skitty lover replied.

"So am I." your neighbor Aranea replies. She seems less excited than you, but you don't really care because the professor is looking through his pokeballs!

He finally pulls one out and gives it to the other trainer. "This one should be good." he says to her.

Aranea lets the pokemon out and it's a blind tauros. "What happened to her?" she inquires.

"I don't know, doll." Rufioh replies. "Will you give her a name?"

"Terezi." she fires back confidently.

You watch him look through the red and white orbs a while longer. He seems really busy. Meanwhile, another trainer walks in. Her name is Kanaya and she's very nice and fashionable! "Hello. Is this Professor Nitram's lab?"

"AC nods as she watches the purrfessor intently!" you reply, lost in thought.

Will it be a skitty? Or a glameow maybe? Possibly even a delcatty? Oh, wait, that's skitty's evolution. You just really want a skitty and you happen to be very excited.

The professor finally pulls a ball out for you. You take it and release the creature inside, trying not to release a squeal. And it's a whimsicott. He stares at you oddly. 

"This whimsicott has a few... Mental problems." the professor explains.

You don't even really care. You wanted a cat pokemon, not this... Thing. Well, you guess you can be friends with it? "AC names him Mituna, a bit confused about his species." you say before placing him back in his shiny orb.

Kanaya looks even more surprised with her pokemon. She got a girafarig who was already named Gamzee. Apparently, it's vital for him to recieve a Faygo at least once a day.

"Would you like to battle?" Aranea inquires.

"'Meowkay!' AC replies hesitantly." 

You throw your whimsicott out of the ball. Without even being told to, he uses mega drain on the tauros.

Despite being blind, Terezi darts forward and tackles Mituna. Mituna survives and drains her again. The battle continues like this until Mituna wins.

"Good job!" Aranea says as she leaves. You and Kanaya follow, certain that the adventure will get better.


End file.
